Alternate Realities
by Brother Revan
Summary: After narrowly escaping an Ori fleet, Sg1 is thrown through space and time to another galaxy. With no idea where they are, with only one priority, keep the Asgard knowledge base safe. Will they ever find a way back home? Star wars/Stargate crossover
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Odessy hung in orbit over the Asgard home planet of Orilla, in the Ida galaxy. Lt. Colonel Smantha Carter sat in a chair at a control station and listened as Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet stood and explained the dire circumstances of the war against the Ori.

"...As mentioned in the communications, the Asgard High Counsel wish to meet with you, in greater detail, but there is not much time. General with your permition, a number of Asgard are prepared to beam aboard and begin installing various technological upgrades to this ship." Thor stated "I hope its ray guns," Colonel Mitchel wispered to Teal'c "I got ray guns in the pool," "What is it you're planning on giving us?" General Landry asked, "Everything we knoe...and have," Thor said finally.

"By that, you mean..." Vala enquired.

"Everything. All our most current technology. All of our history," Thor said. His statement was followed by silence as everyone on the bridge was stunned by what they had heard.

Thor look curiously at everyone on the bridge. "Sorry, were just all stunned. I mean, why are you doing this? You've always resisted in the past. You always said we were too young," Daniel said.

"Indeed, many Asgard still believe that," Thor responded.

"So, whats changed then?" Mitchell asked.

"As a race, we are dying. Very soon, we will all be gone," Thor said. This was greeted by an even longer silence as everyone absorbed what Thor had just told them.

--

In the engine room aboard the Odessey Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter sat at a control station, while Thor was explaining the functions of the Asgard computer core. "The Asgard computer core is equipped with its own power source that will not enfringe upon your ships ZPM. However, when the upgrades are complete, the core will be fully integrated into the ships systems," Thor explained.

"There must be something more you can do," Carter said.

"I assure you, we are providing you with all of the most advanced Asgard technology, as well as the knowledge base, including our entire recorded history," Thor continued.

"Thats not what I was talking about," Carter stated.

"Everything that can be done, has been done. The final attempt to solve our phisical degeneration has left each of us with a rapidly progressing desease," Thor said.

--

Meanwhile the rest of SG-1 and General Landry were in the briefing room.

"It really wasn't an option for them. They made the choice to extend their life through science genrations ago. Taking any natural phisiological evolution necessary for ascension out of the equation," Daniel was saying.

"Their planning to end their lives before the degeneration they're suffering from goes to far," Landry said.

"Mass suicide," Mirchell concluded.

"They don't want any of their knowledge or their technology into falling into the wrong hands," Daniel continued.

"And they wanted us to witness the event," Landry said.

"So everything they've installed on this ship..." Teal'c asked.

"Is going to be their legacy," Daniel finished.

--

Back in the engine room Thor and Carter continued working; the large Asgard desplay screen showed schematics. Carter now sat at a different work station, Thor was still satnding in the same spot he was standing before. "If you would like, you will be able to interface with the core using a holographic representation of me, or any other Asgard in the knowledge base," Thor was saying.

"It just won't be the same," Carter remarked, turned around and looked straight at Thor.

"I have been working on this for a better part of a year, Colonel Carter!" Thor said, somewhat sad.

"And we appreciate it, really!" Carter exclaimed.

"Many on the Council did not believe we should impart such advancements to you," Thor stated still looking at Carter.

"Well, I promise you that we will do our best not to let you down," she promised.

"I'm sure you will, you are the Fifth race, your role is clear. If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you and your people," Thor said.

"So then, no pressure, huh?" Carter remarked not so confidantly.

"You have earned my respect and my friendship," Thor comforted.

"Well, the feelings mutual,"

"Please, do not be sad. The end of my people has been a long time coming. We have made to many mistakes in our development. Hopefully, you can learn something from it, my only regret is that our physical weaknesses have not prmitted us to help you further," Thor explained.

--

While the Odessey was receiving its upgrades, two hyperspace windows opened above the planet. On the bridge of the Odessey Marks was going over the sensor data when the klaxons sounded an alarm. The sensors had detected three large vessels exiting hyperspace directly above them. General Landry had just returned from the briefing room and sat down in the command chair. "Report!" Landry ordered,

"Three contacts just exited hyperspace, they're Ori motherships, sir," Marks reported.

"Begin evasive manuevers!" Landry barked.

--

Back in the engine room Carter was hugging Thor, who was visibly uncofortable.Suddenly the ship rocked and sirens began screaming. Carter released Thor and stood up. "Colonel, this is the bridge. We have three contacts. Ori motherships bearing down," the General's voice was heard through the intercom.

Carter moved from the Asgard computer console to the Odessey's console. "Sir, the hyperdrive is still offline, diverting power to the shields!" Carter reported.

"We must go," Thor said, Carter turning to look at him one final time before the transport beam trasported him and the rest of the Asgard to the planet below.

Carter activated the ship's intercom, "Sir, the Asgard have disembarked, it will take a few minutes to get the hyperdrive back online,"

--

The ship rocked from another direct hit, General Landry was still seated in his chair, the rest of Sg1 stood at various positions on the bridge, "..it will take a few minutes to get the hyperdrive back online," "Very well, colonel," Landry clicked the comm off. He turned to Marks, "Full sub-light. Get us clear of the planet," the ship was rocked again, this time sparks flew from a panel on the wall. "Full sub-light," Marks repeated.

--

In orbit ove the planet three of the oval shaped Ori motherships descended on the Odessey, they began firing their main beam canon. One beam hits the Odessey's engine, the other two beams barely miss the Odessey's shield as it breaks orbit and makes a rrun for hyperspace.

"Shields are down to eight-three percent," Marks yelled as the ship was rocked by yet another direct hit. "Is there some reason were not going into hyperspace?" Mitchell asked, there was another hit as the Odessey was hit, "Carter is working on it," Another direct hit. "Sir? Sensors are reading a massive build up of energy on the planets surface!" Marks exclaimed. "Everyone! Hold on!" Landry yelled, bracing himself in his seat. Everyone on the bridge garbbed hold of something.

--

The Odessey flew away from the planet, in persuit was an Ori warship, the remaining two closed in on the planet. After several minutes large explosions bloomed on the planets surface, the two Ori motherships were quickly destroyed, their shields flaring for an instant before being consumed by the fire. Back on the bridge of the Odessey General Landry was sitting in the command chair, the intercomm buzzed, "Sir, the hyperdrive is online," Carter's voice could be heard through the comm. "Understood colonel," he clicked the comm off, turning to Marks, "Get us into hyperspace, now!" Landry ordered. "Yes, sir!" Marks said.

The Odessey opened a hyperspace window, the Ori warship followed suit, both ships had just entered hyperspace when the shockwave of the explosion reached the, now closing, hyperspace window.

Back on the bridge of the Odessey General Landry, sat motionless in the command chair, the rest of the crew were either lying on the floor or half hanging half lying on the wall. Mitchell stood up, and looked around the bridge, most of the crew were now getting up, "How long were we out?" Mitchell asked. Daniel found his footing "I don't know, not long probably," "We dropped out of hyperspace," Vala said, "How observant of you," Daniel mocked. "Well at least the Ori ship isn't in the area," Landry said. "I can confirm that, sensors read were the only ship in the system," Marks said, while looking over the sensor readings on his console. "Shields and sub-light engines are down to seventy-five percent, no weapons or communications, also the hyperdrive is at half power, we won't be able to go very far,"

"How far can we go in hyperspace?" Landry asked, "Not far, to the nearest planet, maybe, and even that will burn out our hyperdrive," Marks reported, "What's the status of our ZPM?" Landry asked another question. "Luckily the ZPM wasn't fully attached to all the primary systems, its still at ninety-seven percent," "Well, thats good news," remarked Mitchell, "Indeed," was all that Teal'c said.

--

Back in the Odessey's engine room Carter woke up, she was apparently knocked out and was half laying on the console she was working on. She switched the ship's intercomm on, connecting to the bridge, "Bridge, this is Carter, respond," "Colonel Carter? This is the bridge, we hear you...you should come to the bridge immediately," "Understood, engine room out," Carter stood up, abruptly then staggared and leaned on the wall, after a moment she stood up and walked to the elevator and punched in the bridge floor.

--

In space the Odessey hung, motionless, while the bridge was bustling with activity. Marks was checking the navigations and propulsion when Carter made her way to the bridge. "Sir," "Carter," "Where are we?" Carter asked, "We seem to be lost," Mitchell said, "What! How?" "Aparently we can't find any familiar star constilations," Daniel said, "Have you tried to use the Asgard star charts?" Carter enquired, "We have tried everything. As of this moment we are lost," Mitchell stated. Everyone looked at him, this was followed by silence. Then abruptly alarms sounded again. "Oh man! What is it now?" Mitchell whined. "I'm detecting a vessel approaching. Unkown class," Marks reported, "When will they be here?" Landry asked. "They will be here in less than an hour," Marks stated. Every one on the bridge looked at one another, none of them had a clue who or what was coming for them. One thing was very clear though, they were in possible enemy territory, with no allies or friends, no information on where they were. They were lost...

**Hey everyone, this is my first cross-over so yeah, R&R please**


	2. First Contact pt1

**First Contact**

When you are in hyperspace, it all looks the same, the same blue tunnel of light... "Han, the sensor's are picking up an unidentified vessel in the next system," Leia Organa Solo said, breaking Hans thoughts. "Ok, its probably Vong, we don't want to start saving them, now do we?" Han remarked. " My readings show that they are without power," she looked at Han, "And...their ship is made from an unknown alloy...not yorick coral," she finished. " Ok, fine, we'll check it out...but no more uneccessary pit stops," Han declared. Leia just hugged her husband in return, forcing Han to blush slightly.

--

Meanwhile, on board the Odessey. Teal'c, Mitchell, Dnaiel and Vala were playing basketball, Daniel had the ball and was fienting a throw to the ring to the left of Vala but instead threw it to Mitchell who was on the far side of the court. Mitchell, who caught the ball, and ran along the rim of the court towards the hoop. In the process of jumping up and slam dunking the ball, Teal'c ran up and gently pushed Mitchel away. With a look of surprise on his face, Mitchell threw the ball wide and fell down, Vala conveniently managed to catch the ball, and then ran down the middle of the court, followed closely by Daniel. When she reached the ring she jumped, Teal'c, seeing as how Vala couldn't reach the ring on her own, came up behind her and picked her up. Vala dunked the ball into the hoop and when Teal'c put her down, she started to tease Daniel, "Are you seriously going to let us beat you at your Earth game?" Daniel, who started with the ball, smiled at her, "Oh, were just getting started," he threw the ball to Mitchell, who tried to do the same thing he did last time, was pushed again by Teal'c, this time though Teal'c accidentally pushed too hard and Mitchell went flying into the wall.

General Landry walked through the doorway into the ships small basketball court, as he walked in the basketball flew staright at him, thanks to his past military experience he caught the ball. Looking at the scene before him, Mitchell was on the floor, Teal'c stood over him, Vala and Daniel were standing not far away looking at Mitchell then Teal'c. Landry chuckled, "Pack it up. Your needed on the bridge, it seems were going to have company," saying what he said he threw the ball at the ring and after a moment of watching the ball roll along the rim it finally went in, looking one final time at the group Landry smiled, turned around and walked off.

After 15 minutes had gone by, the rest of Sg1 walked through the door onto the bridge. Landry looked up at them from a computer terminal, he turned to Marks and whispered something before turning back to the assembled team, Carter stood near the command chair. "So, down to buisness, about 20 minutes ago, the sensors detected a vessel approaching our position, they should be here in the next five minutes," Landry briefed the team, "Colonel Carter believes its not an Ori vessel, but we still have powered down the non critical systems so that the ZPM doesn't drain out, until we can be sure," he turned to Carter, "Yes, sir, none of the sensor readings match that of a Ori warship, so we can assume its not them, and power levels are minimal, so if they're hostile we should give them a surprise" "If its not the Ori then who is it?" Mitchell asked. There was silence on the bridge while everyone pondered on that very question.

--

On board the Mellenium Falcon, Han holstered his blaster and sat down in the pilot's chair. "Leia! We're about to drop out of hyperspace!" he yelled, "Be there in a minute," she called back from the communications terminal. Leia was sending a message to the New Republic Capital, that they were going to be late, because of an unidentified vessel floating in the void. _Good call, we might need backup if these guys are hostile_ he thought to himself.

In space the Mellenium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace just over 258 klicks from the target vessel, but even from that range they could still see the unknown ship, floating with minimal power but no visible damage, Leia walked into the cockpit at that very moment, "... I sent a message to the Council and they be..." she saw Han staring at something outside, she turned to look at it... "Oh, my," she managed to say.

--

On the bridge of of the Odessey, Sg1 and the crew stared at the small ship that had dropped out of hyperspace, it was roughly shaped like a circle, except that the cockpit protruded outfrom the side then bent forward to be parallel with the rest of the hull, there were two visible weapons on the ships, the first one was right on top in the form of a gun well, the other was on the underside of the vessel, also a gun well. "Well...Not what I had expected," Mitchell commented, "That vessel is possible half the size of a Goau'ld Alkesh bomber, but it seems to have minimal defences," Teal'c commented. "They seem to be pretty advanced to me," Vala pitched in.

After several moments, everyone on the bridge stopped staring and went back to their stations, Carter went to the comm station, "Sir, the unknown vessel is hailing us," Carter reported, "Put it on speaker," Landry ordered, At first there was just static before the right frequency was descovered, "This is Han Solo, of the New Republic vessel Millenium Falcon, please identify yourselves," a male voice requested, "Open a channel," Landry ordered, he looked at the comm officer, the ensign nodded, "This is General Landry, of the Earth ship Odessey, we come as peaceful explorers," he nodded to the comm officer who severed the connection. "Now we see what they do," Landry said to no one in particular.

--

In the cockpit, Han Solo had finally taken in the sight. A starship, roughly 200 meters in length and just over 100m in width, the front of the ship was rectangular, the forward section ends with a slope and a symetrical protrusion sticking out, to the rear of the vessel was a plate that stretched nearly half of the ship, it also curled on either each side nearly touching what seemed to be the tube like hanger bays, which were on either side of the ship. The hangers had openings that looked like huge blast doors. The control tower was situated at the rear of the ship, on top of the ship's plate like structure. Han could see no visible weapons, but looks were decieving, no doubt the ship was heavily armed and armoured, there were half a dozen engine pods which were positioned directly behind the hangar bays, at he very rear of the ship itself, suggested that it could outrun most vessels that it couldn't match in fire power.

Leia was on the comm with the captain of the strange vessel, "I am General Landry of the Earth ship Odessey, we come as peaceful explorers" At that last statement Leia looked at Han with a puzzled expression, "Excuse me? But where are you from?" Leia asked, "We come from the planet called Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy," the male voice said.

"If our people are to become friends maybe we should meet onboard your ship?" Han looked at Leia suspiciously, Leia turned back to the comm, "Very well, do you have a docking tube that we can connect to?" Silence, "There's no need for a docking tube, we have our own way of coming onboard," Leia gave Han another puzzled look, they both turned around and suddenly a bright white light appeared at the back of the cockpit, then after a tense moment the lights became outlines of people, then as though they were downloaded from a computer, six individuals beamed into the cockpit, five of them were armed with some sort of weapons and wore balck vests with a dozen or so pockets, the last member of the group wore a light blue shirt, all of them had an strange letter A on their shoulder insignias.

"Hi," the one in the blue shirt said, "I am General Landry of Stargate command, this is Colonel Mitchell," he said gesturing towards Mitchell who half waved half saluted to Han and Leia, "This is Leutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," this time gesturing at Carter who just nodded in return, "This is Dr Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c," he gestured to each in turn. "Who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millenium Falcon, this is my wife, Leia Organa Solo, former Chief of State for the New Republic," Landry looked at his team, "I'm sorry, its just we have never heard of a New Republic from where we are from,"

"May i ask how you have come to be here?" Leia aksed inquisitively, "Well, we were escaping from an Ori fleet when the Asgard homeplanet of Orilla blew up just as we were going into hyperspace," the called Mitchell explained, "Then i guess we were somehow sent through space here...where ever here is," "Well, i have requested that the New Republic Senate send a repair ship to our present location, i would also like to ask you to come with us to Mon Calamari, the temporary New Republic capital," Leia said. "What happened to your old capital?" Mitchell asked, "It was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong, alien invaders, Han filled in the details of the Coruscant's fall, "We lost a great number of ships that day," "So, would i be mistaken to say that you are at war with someone?" the one called Daniel asked, "Yes we are," Leia answered, "Sounds like you guys aren't doing so well then," Mitchell commented, Han and Leia both looked at him. "We need to repair our vessel before we can come with you, so we need some time," Landry turned to Mitchell and nodded, Michell activated his radio, "Colonel Mitchell to Odessey, request beam out," he released the button with a click, "Copy," was the response, a moment later General Landry and his team dematerialized into light and beamed away. "That went well," Han said, who sat back down in his chair, Leia looked out of the viewscreen at the ship outside.

--

Meanwhile, in the Yag'dul system, Yuuzahn Vong subcommander Vorick, sat in his command thorne on his patrol frigate. One of the Yuuzhan Vong pilots ran up to him and bowed, "What is it?" he asked, "We have detected an unidentified vessel exiting Darkspace, over 1000 kilometers away," the warrior pilot reported, the subcommander, "Set a course, we must investigate this new arrival, it could be infidels," he ordered, "What if they are, commander?" the warrioir asked. "What do you mean, what if they are? It's obvious isn't it? We eliminate the threat, now go and set that course before i have to replace you!" the warrior stumbled away back to his post. Vorick smiled.

When the patrol dropped out of hyperspace, they were stunned to see the huge oval shaped starship floating in the void. The ship was roughly 1,300 meters long and 540m wide in a teardrop shape with a circle structure within containing a glowing white ball, which seemed to be the ships main power supply, the front of the ship was mainly white and smooth except for the top part which was black and looked like it was cut out in a V shape, it appeared to house the bridge and living quarters, it also seemed that all the windows were in that section too. The engines were rectangular box shaped pods at the read of the ship, the main weapon was visible as a bent in semi-circle at the bottom of the forward section. A faint wisps of white smoke was being immitted from the large glowing sphere.

"What in the name of the gods," one of the warriors muttered when he looked apon the ship, everyone who saw the vessel stood staring at it, it was probably made from the same materials the infidels used, but it still looked...alien. Subcommander Vorick sat paralyzed in his throne, staring at the monstrosity before him. "Commander! We have received a message from the unidentified vessel!" another warrior reported to the subcommander, "Text only," "What does it say," Vorick asked, "And those who are prideful, shall be laid low and made unto dust. Hallowed are the Ori," the warrior responded from his cognition hood, the subcommander put on his own cognition hood and activated the comm and sent a message saying, "Surrender now or be destroyed, infidel," "Commander the enemy vessel is powering its weapons and shields!" the warioir in the cognition hood yelled. "Open fire!" ordered Vorick, unsure of the outcome of such an action.

--

On board the Ori warship _Faithful _Ori commander Salen, one of the most accomplished commanders onboard the _Faithful_, he had participated in the firststrike against the unbelievers in the Milky Way galaxy, the last operation that the Priors had informed him of was the destruction of the Asgard homeworld, aparently the unbelievers from the planet called Earth had been there, no doubt collecting the Asgard's most advanced techology for their own. Slaen had been ordered to persue the enemy cruiser while the other two warships would eradicate the Asgard on the planet, it was apparent that it was a trap when the planet exploded and destroyed the other two warships. When hus ship made the jump to hyperspace the explosive shockwave must have somehow shifted them through space and time to another reality, _no matter the Ori will guide us _he thought to himself. "Commander! An unidentified vessel has just jumped from hyperspace, target distance is over 1000 kilometers," the Ori sensor ensign reported, Salen turned to the Prior who piloted the warship, "Bring us to optimal firing range Prior," the Prior acknowledged and brought the massive ship in range. While he was doing that, Salen composed the same message he sent to the fleet of unbelievers in the Milky Way. He waited a few moments before a message was sent back, saying _surrender now or be destroyed_.

"So they are hostile," he said to himself, "Prior! power the main weapon, fire at will," he ordered the Prior.

--

In space the Yuuzhan Vong frigate began to fire molten plasma at the Ori warship, two of the greatest enemies, in both universes had just engaged in a firefight to the death. The molten plasma impacted on the Ori's shields, briefly flaring, remained intact. After the first salvo the warship's main cannon began to glow, as a build up of energy began for firing the main cannon, as it fired, the Vong frigate fired a combined volley, onto a very specific part of the shields. The projectiles slamed into the shields vaporising on contact, but one managed to slip through the weakend shield, but did little real damage on the monstrous vessel, while Ori beam reached its target only to be absorbed by the voids which acted as the shields for the frigate, but even the voids werent designed to contain so much energy at once, in moments the voids failed and the remaining part of the beam cut the frigate cleanly in half, secondary explosions began blossoming across the living hull. Moments before the bridge was destroyed, subcommander Vorick managed to get a message off to the nearest Yuuzhan Vong fleet commander, requesting aid and informing him of the potential threat of this new enemy.

After the brief but destructive battle the Ori warship changed course and entered hyperspace, heading for the nearest star system and to begin converting the planet's inhabitants to Origin, leaving half dead debris from the Vong patrol frigate behind, doomed to float in the void forever.

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter of Alternate Realities, please R&R.**

**Note: I'm not that good at describing the ships very well, so its probably better if you actually watch the stargate and star wars episodes/movies etc.**


	3. First Contact pt 2

**First Contact pt 2**

The Odyssey hung in space, in the briefing room, Landry and Sg1 were seated at the table discussing what they were going to do next.

"Hello everybody. I have arranged this meeting so that we can discuaa the status of the ship and personnel as well as any research, also we will discuss what our options are at this time. Colonel Carter, what have you been able to learn about the technology that the Asgard have given us?" Landry inquired.

"Well sir, as far as i am concerned, i've only been able to scratch the surface of the Asgard knowledge base," Carter said, "But. I believe that the beaming technology, with some minor adjustments, can act as a matter converter. With this matter converter we will be able to synthesize just about anything, food, water, breathable air, ammunition you name it, sir,"

"Well thats good news. What about you Dr Jackson?"

"Well...ive been going over all the historical data that the Asgard have given us, nothing really new there, but i'm still translating most of it, i've also asked that captain Solo send me some of this galaxy's historical data," Daniel reported scratching his head while he spoke, "And...?" Mitchell waved his hand in front of him, "Did they give you anything?"

"Not yet. He said that when we reach the capital, i would have all the data i requested," Daniel answered, Mitchell turned away not looking impressed.

Landry turned to Mitchell, "Colonel Mitchell, whats the status of the military contingent onboard the ship?"

"Well, sir, we have half a dozen teams of marines, as standard protocol, other personnel are non-combat, but have had weapons training." Mitchell clasped his hands together, "We wouldn't last very long in a war, but i think we can manage in a small to medium skirmish,"

When everybody was done talking, they noticed that Teal'c and Vala had not spoken but were just idly sitting around. Teal'c was the only one who was paying any attention, while Vala was busy looking at her nails and swinging on her chair. "General Landry to the bridge immediately," the Marks voice could be heard from the speaker. "Ok people, we're done here, let see what is going on now," everyone stood up, Landry walked out the door first, while Sg1 filed out after him leaving Vala behind.

--

In space, where the Millenium Falcon and the Odyssey were floating, four new ships jumped out of hyperspace. Two of those were just repair vessels, while the other two were white, triangular shaped Star Destroyers, dotted with weapons implacements, each was 1,600 meters in length, the bridge was located on the top of the large T shaped control tower, which sat on the superstructure. The ship had three cone shaped engine pods. On the bridge of the Imperial _II-_class Star Destroyer, _Defender, _captain Arnos stood by the large view screen, peering out at the two ships hanging in the void, he immediately recognised one as the infamous Millenium Falcon, while the other was slightly bigger, but still not large enough to pose a serious threat to an Imperial Star Destroyer. He could now see the other sleek form of the second Star Destroyer as it escorted the two repair freighters to the damaged vessel.

One of the ships ensigns ran up to the captain. "Sir, the repair freighters are making their way to the unknown vessel, they should be able to dock with it in a matter of minutes,"

"Good, are the stormtroopers onboard ready for the upcoming mission, did they understand their orders?" he asked the ensign, "Yes, sir. Storm the vessel, capture any senior personnel and return them back to base for questioning," the ensign replied. Arnos turned around again, peering at the alien vessel, "Very well," was all that he said. The ensign, caught the hint and went back to his work station.

--

Onboard the Millenium Falcon, Han had just returned from the lounge room, he sat down in the pilots chair, and looked out into space. Immediately he realised that they weren't alone. "Leia! I think you should come and look at this!" he called to his wife.

"Be there in a minute!" she called back, "I think you should come now! We have an...Imperial problem," Han called out again. After Han had said that, Leia ran to the cockpit, "This better be important," she warned him, in response Han lifted his hand and pointed to something outside the view screen. Leia, with an annoyed expression, looked to where he was pointing. At first she could only see the Earth ship, but when she looked more to the left, she saw the source of the disturbance. Two Imperial Star Destroyers. At that point she became more annoyed.

"What do Imperials want? We didn't call them," she reasoned, "Thats what i thought at the start, but then i realised that we are very close to Imperial space. In other words, they must have detected our friends' ship about the same time that we did, but it took them longer to get here,"

"What are we going to do?" Leia asked, sitting down in the copilots chair, "Well...You know what happens when Imperials want answers," Han and Leia looked at each other for a long moment. "I think we should warn our new friends," Leia proposed, "Agreed," Hand agreed.

--

On the bridge of the Odyssey, General Landry was sitiing in the command chair when sg1 walked onto the bridge. "Finally, you're all here," Landry said, briefly looking at the team, before looking back at the viewscreen, "About, 20 minutes ago, four ships entered this system, two of them are freighters while the other two, as you can see," he indicated to the two dagger shapped spaceships hanging behind, "Those are presumably warships, 1,600 meters in length, most likely dozens if not hundreds of weapon batteries," "Sir!" Marks said, "We are receiving a transmission from the Falcon," Landry turned to him, "Lets hear it,"

Marks tapped a few keys before the intercom buzzed, "This is captain Solo, of the Millenium Falcon, can anyone hear me?" Daniel was still staring out the window, Sam was leaning over a control console, readin the data, Landry swiveled in his chair, "Open a channel, This General Landry, we're here," he clicked the comm, "General, we are in trouble right now, those ships out there aren't New Republic, those ships are Imperial, and i think that those "repair" freighters arent actually what they seem," captain Solo stated. Landry looked sceptical, "Are you sure?" he asked, "I'm positive," Solo's reply.

"What are we going to do then? Do you have a plan?" Landry asked, "Yes, we have a plan hat might just work,"

--

"So let me get this straight, you want us, to beam onto your ship and wait until these, "Imperials" take it over?" Mitchell said into his radio, "Then you want us to beam back, get the ships systems operational, and jump with you into hyperspace, while also beam the crew back from their ship? Thats awfully risky, don't you reckon?"

"So far, it's the only plan that we have," Daniel said, "And this time, it has a small possibility of succeed," "Well...I guess you're right," Mitchell reluctantly agreed.

After everyone "Ok, we are ready to beam," Mitchel said into his radio, "Rodger that, beaming five," Marks' voice sounded through the comm. After a few seconds, sg1 were materialised and beamed away to the Millenium Falcon.

--

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the New Republic capital ship, _Purpose _a Mon Calamari battleship, commander Fillian, stood next to an officer, who held out a data pad. Both men were studying this data pad when the sensor officer ran up to the captain. "Sir!" the ensign saluted, "Our sensors are detecting an unidentified vessel coming straight for us!"

"Only one?" Fillian asked, "Is it Vong?"

"No, sir! It is made from an unknown alloy," the ensign replied. "What are your orders?" Fillian scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Put the ship on high alert, intiate protocol 3a, signal the rest of the fleet to follow suit, we could have unpleasant company,"

--

In orbit of Bestine, the New Republic defense fleet Torrent, began to form up on the _Purpose. _The fleet consisted of, three Corellian Corvettes, two Nebulon-class frigates, one mkII assault frigate and finally the _Purpose_. Just as the defense fleet managed to get into formation, a hyperspace window, in the form of a kind of smoky mist, heralded the arrival of a tear-drop shaped, vessel into the system.

Commander Salen sat in his personal command chair, watching as his flagship dropped out of hyperspace, when they did drop out, he could see a lush, green and blue world, before him. His reviere was snapped when he saw half a dozen or so ships orbiting the planet. These werent the kind of ships, that he had encountered before, they were not "living" like the previous alien vessel the _Faithful _had engaged. These new craft were obviously made of some sort of metal, but he couldn't be sure. "Commander! We are receiving a message from the orbiting fleet," the comm officer reported.

Salen merely nodded to the ensign, the officer turned around in his seat and keyed in several buttons. "This is the New Republic battleship _Purpose, _you are approaching a New Republic world, please identify yourselves," a male voice could be heard.

"Open a channel," Salen ordered, the comm officer pressed a few more buttons then turned to face the commander and nodded, "This is commander Salen of the Ori. Follow the path of Origin...or be laid low in the dust. The choice is yours," he said, nodding back to the comm ensign when he was done.

Moments later the male voice responded, "You are outnumbered, surrender now and prepare to be boarded. If you do not comply, we will destroy your ship,"

"We will see,"

--

The New Republic fleet formed around the new arrival. On the bridge of the _Purpose _captain Fillian, stood watching this new vessel, "Sir! the enemy ship is powering weapons!"

Fillian quickly looked at the ensign then back to the view screen, 'Open fire!" he ordered.

--

In space, the Ori warship, powered its main gun, firing straight into the side of the assault frigate. The frigates shields flared briefly before being overwhelmed, the beam cut straight through the hull, tearing the bulbous ship into flaming peicies. Its secondary weapons all fired at the same time, catching two of the Corellian Corvettes by surprise, one was hit directly in the engines, moments later the corvette burst into flame and exploded. The second one was more lucky than the first, it managed to get its shields up to full and avoided damage.

The remaining vessels opened fire, turbolaser bolts slammed into the flaring shields of the Ori warship. After several salvoes from the New Republic fleet the Ori shields began to weaken, the second volley of weapons fire, burst forth from the Ori warship. The main beam crashed into a Nebulon-class frigate's shields, this time though, the blast harmlessly dessipated on the deflectors. But concentrated fire from the ships secondary weapons managed to rip another corvette to shreds.

On the bridge of the _Purpose_, captain Fillian sat in his command chair. "Shields down to 65," one of the officers yelled as the ship shuddered, as it took another direct hit from the unknown arrival. "Redirect power from the engines to shields!" Fillian ordered over the comotion, the bridge shook, sparks flew from one of the consoles, forcing the officer who was working on it to fall backwards. Fillian looked out the view screen, seeing the Nebulon-class frigate take a second direct hit from the main weapon of the unknown vessel, the frigate's shield flared briefly, before the beam penetrated the shields and sliced straight through the pole like superstructure, which bridged the two block like structures on either end of the ship. The frigate cracked in half as the beam continued on its course, the ship exploded seconds later.

--

On board the _Faithful_, commander Salen sat in his command throne, "Commander! Shields are down to 76!" a blue uniformed ensign, reponsible for monitoring shields, reported. A look of expression crossed Salen's face. _Their weapons are quite powerful, but we will still truimph over them! _"Prior! Position the ship, so that it is parrallel to the enemy flagship!" Salen ordered. The Prior acknowledged and began to maneuvre the warship into position.

--

While the New Republic faced off with the Ori, Sg1 stood silently, Mitchell checked his P-90. Daniel kept playing with a zat, Vala was still more interested in her nails, while Carter and Teal'c were quietly standing. Han walked into the "lounge" compartment. "Okay, the Imperials are about to dock with your ship. If we're lucky, they won't be there long," he looked at each of them in turn, when he finished he truned around and left for the cockpit. The members of sg1 just glanced at one another before following suit.

Leia was sitting in the copilots chair when Han and sg1 walked in, "The Imperials have docked, the first thing they will probably do is secure the ship and capture the crew. Then they will leave." Han sat down in the pilots chair, "There's nothing left to do but wait,"

--

General Landry sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Odyssey when the Imperial stromtroopers stromed the bridge, "Everyone raise your hands where we can see them!" ordered the lead stromtrooper, "Comply now, or be killed!" he warned.

All the crew members raised their hands and stood up, the stormtroopers split up and started to cuff everyone on the bridge. The sergeant walked towards the General, "Are you the one command?" he asked in a calm tone, Landry just looked at him blankly, "So..thats how you wnat to play then, huh? Very well. Alpha-2 escort the prisoners back to the freighters, Alpha-3 secure the vessel!" the stormtrooper ordered. The remaining stormtroopers on the bridge escorted the crew to the freighter.

--

"Oh, that can't be good," Daniel remarked.

"No kidding," Mitchell relied, "This could be tricky,"

Han, Leia and sg1 looked out at the Odyssey, one of the Imperial freighters had left while the other was still attached to the hull.

"Okay guys times up, lets go get our ship back!" Mitchell declared, flicking the safety-off on his P-90.

"Wait! You can't just go in there and start killing them!" Leia exclaimed, "Thats not part of the plan!"

"Them staying on our ship wasn't part of the plan. Anyway when does plan A ever work?" Mitchell responded.

"But you could end up making things worse than they are!"

"How?"

"Well for starters, you could compromise their alliance with the New Republic. We need them to end the war, that could go on for decades. Secondly, you will be seen as fugitives if you kill them and then hide in New Republic space, you could even force them to attack us, because they will think that the Republic his harbouring dangerous _Imperial _criminals," Leia explained.

Mitchell looked at his team, "Ok, we'll play by your rules," he said to the Solos, "But. We are still taking our ship back! Carter, Vala, Daniel, Teal'c...Holster your P-90s. Use your zats instead, only, no need to go killing the hostage takers," Mitchell turned around and faced sg1.

"Didn't you hear what Leia just said?" Han asked, a horrified look on his face, as the Earthlings holstered their weapons and took out their sidearms, "You can't go and start killing them!"

"Don't worry," Mitchell said, a grin forming on his face as the distinctive whining sounds of half a dozen activating zat filled the air, "We're not going to kill anyone."

With that said, Sam took out a transponder beacon and activated it. A green light raced around the edge of the device and within moments the team was beamed back aboard the Odyssey.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Han remarked, in response Leia hugged her husband for comfort as they both watched the Earthling ship outside.

**Okay guys, heres the next chapter of the story. Please R&R!**


	4. Escape pt3

**Escape pt3**

The battle above Bestine had been going on for half an hour now, the last remaining Corellian Corvette's shields finally gave out under the sheer bombardment from the Ori warship's secondary weapons, exploding in a blinding flash as its large engine pods blew. All the while the Nebulon-class frigate's and the Mon Calamari battleship's shields held strong.

"Sir! the unknown vessel is launching some sort fighters!" the sensor officer yelled out, above the comotion, "Launch all fighters and bombers, i want this area of space free from enemy fighters!" Fillian barked.

The Ori fighters left the underbelly of the Ori warship, speeding towards the New Republic capital ships. Several of the fighters broke off from the main group and headed towards the planet, some of them had dimond shaped platforms attached to their hull, the remaining fighters engaged the Republic X-Wings, A-Wings and Y-Wings.

--

On the bridge of the _Faithful,_ commander Salen sat in his command chair, "Prior, is it possible for you and the others to concentrate your powers and strengthen the shields?" he asked.

"Doubt not the power of the Ori," the Prior responded, "All who follow the path will receive the protection of the Ori. Hallowed are the Ori,"

"Hallowed are the Ori," Salen repeated.

--

"Sir! I'm reading that the unknown vessel's shields are recharging! I can't explain it sir, its like their shields are feeding off the incoming fire!" the sensor ensign reported, with a horrified look on his face. "Shields are down to 28! We can't take much more!" another ensign yelled from his station.

Fillian looked out at the battle, the lone Nebulon frigate's shields finally failed as a beam of enery cleanly blasted through the forward sections of the vessel, destroying it. He looked at his crew, "Send a message to the forces on the ground that we are leaving orbit and that they should expect an invasion," he turned to the navigation officer, "Initiate a tactical hyperspace retreat to the nearest friendly planet!" he ordered, "Yes, sir!" the navigations officer responded.

--

"Commander the enemy vessels are retreating into hyperspace," reported one of the blue uniformed officer.

Salen smiled as he looked out the viewscreen, the enemy fighters returned to the capital ship, then the gaint vessel clumsily turned and entered hyperspace. He turned to the Firstman of the ground troops, "Prepare your troops for landing," After he said this a different Prior arrived, "I will accompany your men to the surface and teach the natives of Origin," the Prior stated, "It is will be an honour if you lead our troops in person," responded the firstman.

--

Colonel Mitchell and the rest of sg1, stood in a corridor onboard the Odyssey, "Okay guys! Carter you take Teal'c and go to the engine romm and get all systems, Daniel, Vala your with me. Lets move out," he ordered. Sam and Teal'c broke off from the group, heading for the engine room. Mitchell watched them go. When they got out of sight he turned to Daniel and Vala.

"Okay, kids, we're going to the bridge," he said before walking off.

--

On one of the spiral cities of Bestine, General Deson stood with his advisors at a holographic map, of the city and the surrounding area. As the last members of the briefing arrived the electronic doors slammed shut.

"Right. Everyone is here, good. Twenty minutes ago, we received an encoded transmission from the fleet in orbit. Apparently some kind of alien vessel had attacked and destroyed most of the fleet, the Purpose managed to jump into hyperspace. Their last report indicated that the enemy vessel had lanched fighters, on an planetary reentry course," He looked at all the men who stood around the battle map table, "We have no idea who these aliens are, but we know one thing for sure. They are defenitely hostile,"

"Now. I want this base on full alert, have fighters ready to scramble at any moment," he looked at the officer in charge of the ground based fighter squadrons, "All infantry squads are to take defensive positions here," he indicated to the entrance to the city, on the holo map, "At these points here and finally, i want patrols of five men, all along the perimeter," he looked up, looking at each person in turn, "We must defend the innocent population of this planet. We musn't fail,"

All the commanding soldiers saluted and walked out of the planning room to carry out their orders. Deson watched them go, "Good luck to us all," he muttered to himself.

--

On the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Defender_, captain Arnos stood watching the strange vessel before him. The second in command walked up and stood beside him, "What is it Carlos?"

"Sir, stormtrooper units Alpha-2 have secured the crew of the vessel, including the one who appears to be the commanding officer. Alpha-3 have begun their sweep of the ship," Carlos reported.

"Good. Send in units 4 - 7 to secure the vessel. Send in tech crews as well, i want the ship brought online, so we can bring it to Moff Flennic," Arnos ordered, "Yes sir!"

--

Sam and Teal'c walked through the silent corridors of the Odyssey. "Where are the those Imperial stromtroopers?" she asked, "They are probably in the key areas of the ship," Teal'c replied, "We can assume that some of them are in the engine room,"

It was 10 minutes later that they narrowly avoided the first Imperial patrol, "Okay now they show up," Sam remarked, "Indeed," Teal'c said. They turned a corner and quickly ran down the corridor, turning again ran half way before turning left into a little side corridor, Sam walked up to the door and got her key card out, she swiped the card through the card slot. Teal'c held both zats and stood at the entrance to the little side passage, the security system's lights went from red to green.

"Its a good thing that these security systems are still operational, i doubt that the Imperials would have been able to get in," Sam remarked, the door opened, "Lets go. Before another patrol finds us," they both walked throught the door and into the corridor beyond, another door greeted them at the end of the passage, Sam swiped her security card through the lock mechanism. The lights went green and the lock made a long beep before the door opened. Sam immediately ran to the Asgard core, activating it she checked the ships primary and secondary systems.

--

"Mitchell, this is Sam, please respond," Mitchell switched his radio on, "This is Mitchell, where are you? Have you gotten to the engine room yet?" he clicked the radio off waiting for a response.

The radio clicked on again, "Yes. Teal'c and I managed to avoid the occassional patrol. I've checked the ships systems," Sam reported, "And?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, shields have recharged. Life support, Navigation and hyperdrive are all online. Asgard weapons on the other hand, aren't so good, their damaged. I dont think i can fix them in time. We can probably fire off a few shots before they stop working completely," Mitchell looked at Daniel and Vala, "Well lets hope we won't have to use them...anytime soon. By the way how is the Asgard beaming technology,"

"Asgard beaming is 100...at short range," Sam said.

Mitchell frowned, "I was afraid you were going to say that," suddenly he heard footsteps, Daniel grabbed Vala and they both crouched in a side corridor, "Sorry, Sam. But we've got company, be back in a few minutes, over," he said as he too ducked into a side corridor. The footsteps grew louder until dozens of white clad stromtroopers marched down the opposite corridor.

When their marching couldn't be heard anymore, Mitchell, Daniel and Vala all came out of hiding. "That was too close," Vala remarked.

"Lets keep going, before they decide to come back this way," Daniel suggested.

"Good idea," Vala agreed. They all jogged down the next corridor on their way to the bridge.

--

General Landry sat on a metal stool in a grey cell. The door suddenly opened, flooding the dank cell with intense light. Five men walked in, three of them were white armoured stromtroopers, while the other two seemed to be some kind of naval officers. "Ah, you must be the captain of the unknown vessel," the lead captain, destinguished by all the medals and awards on his uniform said, "Tell me, where are you from? What planet?" he asked.

"I am General Landry, from a planet called Earth," Landry responded.

"Earth?" the captain said, clearly not convinced, "Okay, I will ask again. What planet are you from? Who are your people?"

"I told you, me and my crew are from a planet called Earth, from a galaxy called the Milky Way," Landry said.

"Very well, if thats how you want to play, then so be it," he turned to one of the stormtroopers and nodded. A buzzing sound heralded the arrival of a hovering circular droid, with many tools sticking out from it. One of the most prominant was a large needle. The captain turned back to his prisoner, "Lets begin. Shall we?"

--

On the bridge of the Odessey the Imperial tech crews worked tirelessly to figure out how to work the ship. Stromtrooper sergeant Velos stood with three of his stormtroopers near the door, the other members of the squad were in pairs patrolling the bridge or helping the tech people around the bridge.

A sudden but distinct whining sound hearalded the arrival of three blue lightning arcs, they all hit Velos's stromtroopers. The victims silently collapsed onto the ground, unconsious. Three figures dressed in black vests with dozens of side pockets, they held strange curved looking weapons. The remaining stromtroopers on the bridge immediately raised their weapons and opened fire, dozens of blaster bolts flew at the new arrivals, except that all thw shots missed their targets as the enemies ducked out of the doorway.

The stormtroopers bore the brunt of the next volley, this time half a dozen lightining arcs slammed into the stromtroopers who weren't in cover, their bodies failling them as they collapsed on the floor, immobile. The last thing Valos saw was the leader of the hostile group, turn his weapon in his direction and a blue arc of electricity racing towards him. Then his world went white.

--

Mitchell ducked as two more red energy blasts seared the wall next to him, he aimed his zat at the next stormtrooper, snapping of a shot before ducking into cover once again. Vala and Daniel opened fire again, taking out the last pair of stormtroopers with their weapons.

Mitchell carefully stood up and looked into the bridge, about half a dozen Imperial technicians cowered behind computer consoles. Vala herded the scared technicians into the back of the room, while Daniel dragged the unconscious bodies of the stromtroopers into a corner and binded them. Mitchell sat in the command chair and clicked the comm on, "Sam? Report," he said.

There was a moment of silence, "This is Sam, have you taken the bridge?"

"Yes we have. Are the Asgard sensors working?"

"Yep. Full power, they seem to be able to penetrate the shields of the Star Destroyers, i have locked onto every member of our crew. The second we are in range i'll fire up the Asgard beam and get them to safety," Sam reported.

"Thats good, but one more thing,"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you lock onto any of the stormtroopers onboard?" Mitchell asked.

Silence, "Affirmative. I've got a lock on all the stromtroopers onboard...Wow there are quite a few of them," Sam said.

"So, lets go return the guests back to thair ship, and lets go pick up some old friends," Mitchell stood from the chair and walked to leftmost console and sat down again. He flipped a series of switches, pressec a few keys, ordering the Odyssey's engines to activate. Daniel sat in the other chair and also becan to work the controls.

He activated the comm and established a secure channel to the Millenium Falcon, "Hi there. this is Daniel. we are ready to receive the coordinates to your capital,"

"Rodger that, send you the coordinates now," Solo responded.

Daniel glanced over to Mitchell. "Okay, we have it," he switched his comm on, "Carter, get ready to beam,"

"I'm ready," came the reply. Mitchell grinned as he told the ship to power shields and engines, "Here we go!"

--

The Odyssey's engines flared as it came to life, the ship flew steadily towards the lead Star Destroyer.

Han and Leia looked at the scene before them, "Well...let's get to the rendevous point," Leia suggested.

"I think that thats a good idea," Han agreed. He turned in his chair and began to work the controls.

--

Onboard the _Defender_, SIC Carlos stood hunched over a console, inspecting it, when one of the ensigns yelled over at him, "Sir! I think you should see this!"

Carlos straightened and turned around, "What is it now?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sir the unidentified vessel's engines have been powered up, it is accelerating towards us now,"

Carlos looked at the viewscreen, "They managed to get the engines working," he muttered to himself.  
"Hail the ship, find out what their status is," he ordered.  
"Yes, sir!" the officer replied.

A few moments later the same ensign, turned around with a puzzled look on his face, "Sir? I tried to hail them, but for some reason they aren't responding on the comms,"

Another ensign raised his head from his console, "Sir! Unidentified vessel's shields power just went throught the roof, it has increased by over 300! They have also powered weapons,"

"What? How is that possible?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know sir, but they are moving on a parrallel course," the ensign turned around, "What are you orders sir?"

Carlos stood still for a moment, his eyes never leaving the approaching ship, "Raise shields! Power weapons, fire only to disable," he oredered.

'Yes, sir," The crew on the bridge shuffled and began to carry out those orders.

--

Back onboard the Odyssey's bridge, Mitchell sat in the captian's chair, he looked intently out the viewport. "What the status of the enemy ship," Mitchell asked, glancing over at Vala who sat st the sensor console.

"They have raised shields and are powering weapons," Vala responded.

"Well, i didn't think this would be easy anyway," he leaned back in the seat, he switched the intercomm on, "Carter! Can we use the beaming technology now?"  
There was silence for a moment, "Negative. We have to get closer to the target," Sam replied.

Daniel figited in his seat, "Closer?" he asked.

Mitchell just looked at him, he activated the comm again, "Fine. But when we get into range, start to beam. Don't wait for me to give the order, just do it," he said.  
"Copy that,"

"Okay Jackson, get us next to that Destroyer." Mitchell ordered.

"Yes, sir," Daniel muttered to himself. Mitchell ignored him.

--

While the Odyssey moved into position, the Millenium Falcon slipped stealthily to the rendeavous point.

--

General Landry sat, chained up, in a chair, in the Imperial interrogation room onboard one of the Star Destroyers, he felt the effect of the drug that the droid had injected into him. It seemed that he would spill all his knowledge and secrets to his interrogators. The only thing that stood in the way was his military training, he had endured torture before, he had survived a prior plague, but this felt completely different.

"My patience grows thin. I will ask only one more time. What planet are you from?" the captain asked him again, "There is no point in hiding the fact, if you answer the question i will let you have food and water, all you have to do is answer my questions. If you do not...well let's just say, it won't be pleasant for you,"

Just as he said that Landry suddenly started to glow, and in moments had vanished into thin air. In his place, an unconsious stromtrooper sergeant appeared in his place. Arnos looked quizzicaly at the stromtrooper guards then back to the unconsious stromtrooper.

--

The next thing General Hank Landry saw was a bright light and moments later he was looking at standard issue US Air Force boots. He looked up and saw Colonel Mitchel grinning down on him, "So this is how you high ranking people must feel," he remarked, his grin widening.

Landry looked around the bridge, the remainder of the crew were sitting or standing in various postions on the bridge, suddenly aware of where they are.

Landry quickly stood up, and catching the hint, Mitchell stood up and vacated the command chair, instead replacing Vala at her station. Suddenly the ship rocked, "We are taking fire," Mitchell reported.

Daniel got out of the Navigations station when Marks walked up to him, "Major, get us to the rendeavous point,"

"Yes, sir," Marks replied enthusiastically, taping in commands into his console.

--

The Odyssey's egines flared to full power, as it began to out manuevre its cumbersome opponent, the ship made a sharp turn to the left, flying behind the control tower and onward towards open space. Just as the Odyssey moved out of the shadows, the second Star Destroyer appeared and began to bombard the Odyssey's advanced shields, while the other one slowly turned to the left, in order to get the ship into position for a broadside attack.

Thanks to the Odyssey's powerful engines, it managed to get to the next Star Destroyer at an alarmingly fast speed. When it reached optimal range, it opened up with its experimental Asgard plasma beam weapons.

The first few hits slammed into the shield, slightly weakening it. After a few more shots from the beam weapons, one managed to breach the shields and bissect the Star Destroyers main stuperstructure, cutting straight through the armoured hull and exiting just below the engine pods. As a result the Star Destroyer's main drive was damaged and it began to drift off as its engines failed it, also the weapons fire lessened.

Just as the Odyssey reached the rendeavous point, the Millenium Falcon initiated its jump to lightspeed. Its shields still bearing the brunt of the lone, functioning, Star Destroyer's wrath, the Oddyssey jumped into hyperspace.


	5. Startling Revalation

**Chapter 5  
Startling Revaltions**

In the conference room, deep within Cheyenne Mountain Complex, General Jack O'neill stood in front of the window over looking the Stargate. It had been a long time since he had come here, General O'neill had once led Sg1 before his promotion. Now he was head of a branch of the Pentagon, unofficially called "Homeworld Defence". He missed going off world. Now Sg1 and Stargate Command were in good, capable hands.

Sirens suddenly began to blaze and the Stargate's inner ring began to rotate around. "Scheduled gate activation!" Sergeant Walter's voice could be heard over the speaker, "General O'neill to the control room immediately!"

O'neill smiled. _It has been too long, _he thought to himself. He casually turned around and walked towards the, metal grated, circular staircase leading down to the control room. By the time he reached Walter's side, the gate had activated. The unstable vortex of the forming wormhole exploded outward and was promptly sucked back into the event horizon.

"Sir we are receiving a transmission from Atlantis," Walter reported.

"Lets hear it," O'neill replied.

Both men, as if by instinct, turned to face one of the computer screens; the static was replaced with a woman's face.

"Its good to see you again, General," the woman greeted.

"Its good to see you too, Elizabeth," O'neill replied.

"What can I do for you General?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Well, as you are well aware. The Odyssey was sent to the Asgard homeworld, because of an urgent message sent to us by the Asgard." Dr. Weir listened intently, "We haven't heard anything from either the Odyssey or the Asgard home planet ever since they have left." O'neill finished.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually...There is," O'neill said, "The Daedalus is scheduled to leave Atlantis in the next few days or so,"

"Yes that is correct,"

"I would like to request, that you tell Colonel Caldwell, that he take a little detour on the way back to Earth and check up on things in the Asgard galaxy, also to see if he can find out what happened to the Odyssey," O'neill requested.

"Very well General, I'll inform Colonel Caldwell now," Weir said, "Atlantis out,"

The screen turned black, moments later the Stargate wormhole also disengaged. _That went well_, Jack thought to himself as he turned around and walked out of the control room on his way to the mess hall, _I wonder what trouble Sg1 got into this time..._

--

In orbit over Mon Calamari, the massive New Republic defence fleet patrolled over the temporary capital of the New Republic. The defence fleet numbered in the hundreds, with vessels ranging from small frigates and blockade runners, to giant kilometre long Mon Calamari and Star Destroyers. One ship, on the other hand, stood out the most, _Guardian,_ a Super Star Destroyer. The behemoth was just over 8 kilometers in length. Studded with countless heavy turblolaser and ion cannon batteries. The ship itself could, with relative ease, take on a fair sized fleet of battleships, and was probably capable of razing an entire planet on its own.

The _Guardian_ was at the heart of one of the main battle fleets, comprised solely of, the smaller, Star Destroyer counterparts and Mon Cal battleships.

--

On the bridge of the Odyssey, Landry and Sg1 looked out in awe, as they were escorted by two frigates, the same size as the Odyssey, and the Millennium Falcon towards one of the orbital dry docks.

The docks were currently all full of either damaged star ships, ranging from frigates to battleships, in need of repair, or half built vessels of different classes. The dry docks themselves were very large, spanning kilometers and servicing two or even three ships at a time.

The planet of Mon Calamari was, from first glance, an ocean world. Most of its visible surface covered with bright blue seas and oceans. Small specks, representing the giant floating cities, could also be seen.

The Odyssey was lead towards a large defence station. The two frigates peeling off and slowly turning around and going back to their assigned patrol routes. While a small shuttle detached itself from the space station and sped towards the Odyssey.

On its approach to the battlecruiser, it hailed. "Unidentified vessel! This is Alliance shuttle Vernicus," a male voice ordered. "With your permission, we would like to land in your vessel."

Landry looked at Sg1 then at Marks, "Open a channel to the transport...This is General Landry of the Earth ship Odyssey. We would be honoured if we could meet and talk." Landry nodded to Marks, who terminated the connection with a press of a button. Landry returned his gaze outward, towards the scene before him.

--

Back on Bestine, the Ori fighters zoomed over the ocean, heading towards the cluster of islands, and the cities which stood on them. As they neared the spiral population centers Alliance fighters rose and sped towards them, the fighters carrying the diamond shaped ring platforms peeled off and headed towards the city, while the remaining fighters turned to engage the X-wings.

--

"This is Defender 1, we have engaged the enemy."  
"This is Rough Rider 1, we have also engaged in combat."

"Damn these guys are fast!"  
"Cut the chatter Defender 4!"

"I've got one on my tail!"  
"I'm coming! Just hang in there."

"Woooohooooo! Got one!"  
"I'm hit. AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!"

General Deson, stood hunched with his advisors in the battle room, swamped with reports from both ground troops and aerial squadrons. "Sir! They just took out our anti-air defences!" one of the ensigns yelled.  
"They're dropping some sort of devices onto the ground," another said, "What the...Some rings just came out of those platforms and...Damnit, enemy ground troops are just appearing out of those rings! They just keep rising up, and the enemy troops keep on materializing out of them!"

"Get all available squads to attack and secure those platforms!" Deson ordered, "I don't want this city to fall into enemy hands."

"Sir, we are sending all the reserves but..."

"But what!"  
"We are receiving a transmission," the comm ensign reported.  
"Lets see it," Deson said.

The black screen was replaced with a, mid-aged, man's face. He wore a mainly blue uniform, his hair was messy, but had a military feel to it, covering his green eyes. "Surrender. You can't possibly win, if you choose to fight on, you will be destroyed. Surrender now, and we will be merciful to those of you who have survived. The choice is yours." The screen turned to static as the transmission ended. All the Republic personnel looked at their commander, waiting for his orders.

Deson continued to look at the screen, knowing full well, that whatever decision he makes, the unknown attackers will have won. But one decisision meant that many lives would be saved.

--

The battle continued to rage on the ground and in the air. Then the dark clouds just above the spiral city began to quiver. Thinning and finally parting, allowing a kilometer long ship to hover over the defenders, inspiring terror in all who looked upon. Republic troopers gaped at the vessel, allowing the Ori foot soldiers to traverse the terrain quickly, and eliminate any remaining pockets of resistance.

--

In the hangar bay of the Odyssey, General Landry and Sg1 stood, waiting for their guests to arrive, Mitchell continuously fidgeted, Teal'c stood silently beside Vala, who was preoccupied with her nails. Colonel Carter and Daniel whispered, in anticipation, to one another. Moments later the shuttle came into view, manoeuvring inside the hangar shields.

"General Landry. The New Republic shuttle is making its final approach." Marks' voice could be heard over the radio.  
"Thank you Major." Landry replied.

As the shuttle came to a complete stop, it vented all the excess steam from its cooling system. The smoke screen hid everything but the whining sound of the boarding ramp lowering. Several figures walked out of the shuttle as the smoke and steam cleared. The first, were a trio of well dressed, military honour guards, holding their weapons in ready positions, the next to walk down, wore flowing brown robes indicating he was some sort of religious figure, the only contradiction to this was a small metallic cylinder like device, which hung loosely from his utility belt. His brown hair, rough but not messy, partially covered his eyes. Two others had nearly the same appearance of the first, as well as silver canisters hanging off their belts. They were followed closely by people who wore rich looking robes of their office, indicating they were politicians.

The group formed walked towards them, looking around themselves in curiosity. General Landry walked up to their guests, "Hello there. My name is General Landry, i am the commanding officer of this vessel." he greeted, offering a hand to the leader of the brown robed visitor.

The lead robed man shook his hand and smiled, "I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, this is Jedi Master Kip Durron and Jedi Master Kenth Hamner," he indicated to each of the other brown robed men, who in turn shook the General's hand, "This is Cal Omas, our Chief of State," Skywalker indicated to the man who was lavishly dressed. Landry shook his hand as well.

"How about we give you a tour of our facilities?" Landry asked the New Republic Chief of State, while the members sg1 were introducing with the Jedi.

"We would be honoured if you give us a tour. General," Cal Omas said.

--

On the edge of an asteroid field, that had once been the Asgard home planet of Orilla, a lone human BC-304 battle cruiser hung.

Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Earth ship Daedalus, sat in the captain's chair on the bridge. He surveyed his ships surroundings, "Looks like there's nothing left. The whole planet is...destroyed." Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard stated.

"Excellent observation." retorted Dr Mackay.

"What? I was just stating a fact." Sheppard said, looking at Rodney.

"Enough! Lets find out why the planet blew up." Colonel Caldwell interrupted, looking towards Rodney for an answer.

Rodney sighed, "When you have a problem, you look at me for answers," he complained studying his hand-held computer, "And as usual what you ask is im…" He stared at his computer for a long moment.

"Doctor?" Caldwell asked, "Have you found anything?"

"Actually I might have. It'll just take a minute to compare readings with the ships sensors…" he walked up to the map display table and his fingers danced across the keyboards.

Caldwell looked at the team with a questioning expression on his face. Moments later Mackay walked back from the map display, "Looks like I have been able to figure it out. Our sensors are showing us that there is radiation inside that asteroid field."

"Meaning that the planet was destroyed? By whom?" Caldwell asked, "The Ori?"

"No. You see, the radiation readings don't match that of Ori weapons." Rodney explained.

"Then who did it?" Ronon asked from inside the small group.

"Well that's the thing. It was the Asgard."

Everyone who heard this statement turned to stare at him. "What? The radiation only matches that of an Asgard weapons system. To be more precise, it's the Asgard much more powerful equivalent of out mkIX tactical nuclear bomb. This version has the power to rip an entire planet apart."

Everyone shifted their sight from either Rodney or the large asteroid field outside the viewscreen.

"Are you suggesting doctor….That the Asgard destroyed their own planet?" Caldwell finally managed to ask.

"Well. We know that the Odyssey was sent here because of an urgent call from the Asgard. Supposedly they were suffering from some debilitating disease. We can assume that the Ori attacked shortly after they arrived."

John looked squarely at Rodney, "Now how could you possibly know that?" he asked.

Rodney looked back at him, "That was the easy part; our scans of the debris have shown that there are the remains of one possible two Ori warships."

"Ah." Sheppard said, turning back to face the asteroid field. "Colonel, maybe we should send some F-302s to se if we could find anything inside that asteroid field."

"Permission granted." Caldwell responded, still staring out.

Sheppard walked from the bridge followed closely by Teyla and Ronon. Rodney stayed on the bridge checking something on his hand-held computer.

--

"This food is amazing," Cal Omas exclaimed. I have never tasted anything like it before."

The delegation from the New Republic sat with General Landry and sg1 at the main table in the mess hall. Landry had the best food in the Odyssey's stores to be prepared, according to Mitchell though, it was a bit of everything.

Daniel, Teal'c and the Jedi were talking about the history of the Jedi order, Daniel writing notes on a notepad while Luke, Kyp and Kenth explained all about ancient Jedi traditions that they knew about, while Teal'c offered questions about their training and combat practices.

Sam talked quietly with Vala about something, Mitchell on the other hand ate the whole time, just about ignoring everyone else, unless someone directed a question to him.

When everyone had finished eating, one of Cal Omas' group walked up and whispered something in his ear. "Ah, very well thank you." he whispered back.

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut this tour short." Cal stated.

"Why's that?" Mitchell asked, a suspicious look crossed his face.

"I have just received a report that on of our main bases of operation in the Mid Rim has been attacked by unknown forces." the Chief of State said.

"Who could it be?" Landry asked, "Was it those..what do you call them?"

"Yuuzhan Vong?" Luke Skywalker suggested.

"Yeah those guys." Landry said.

"No. The planet was attacked by one vessel, it managed to destroy most of the planetary defece fleet we had in orbit. Only one damaged Mon Calamari battleship managed to escape." Cal said grimly.

"What did this vessel look like?" Daniel asked, started to get curious.

"It's design is unknown, but it was eliptical in shape, with a large glowing power source. It shot out beams of energy and its shields were able to power themselves from our weapons fire."

"Do you have any images of the vessel in question?" Carter asked.

"Yes we do." Cal responded, turning to one of his aides, he whipered something then the aide gave him a data pad, "Here." he said handing th data pad over.

The members of sg1 and looked at the data pad in horror, "It can't be. They couldn't have followed us. Could they?" Daniel asked. The New Republic visitors and General Landry looked towards the team, "Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"In our time space, we are fighting an enemy called the Ori. We were in orbit over the planet Orilla when we were ambushed by three of their warships. The planet was subsequently destroyed afterwards. Thats when we made our hyperspace jump, thats the reason we ended up exiting subspace in this universe." Carter explained.

"That still doesn't explain who that vessel belongs too." Kyp responded.

"That," Mitchell said, handing over the data pad to the Jedi, "is an Ori warship."

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Heres the next chapter. Enjoy.  
Oh and R&R.**


	6. Ackbar's Plan

**Chapter 6  
Ackbar's Plan**

The battle had lasted mere hours, but in the immediate aftermath, the Ori Priors made the effort to recover all the fallen, and place them in neat rows. While also gathering the wounded.

"Your defences were overcome in a matter of hours!" Salen told the survivors, who had gathered into a large group in the city center, "Your fleet in orbit was all but destoryed! Surely you can see that resisting is useless. Pledge yourselves to the Ori, imbrace them as your new gods. We are their creation, we owe them nothing less!"

The New Republic General, Deson, sat with what was left of his command retinue. "Why should we bow before you?" a soldier in the crowd yelled out.

"We are not asking you too bow down before us, instead revere the Ori. Any of you who follow the path, will join them in enlightenment!" he declared.

"Yeah right," one of Deson's advisors remarked.

Salen swiftly turned to face him, a killer look in his eyes, "You have doubts?" he asked, the advisor visibly squirmed. _How could he possibly know that he said anything? Did they put some kind of listening devices on us? _Deson asked himself while the enemy commander continued to preach. "The Ori see all! They have powers that we mortals cannot comprehend, they possess the knowledge of the ages, they know the very secrets of the universe."

"If these Ori you speak so highly of have so much powers, then why didn't they use them?" another yelled out, this time a special ops marine, "And anyway, how do you know that your gods are real, and not some myth told to your people?"

"You have doubts about the god's existence? If you wish to see their power. Then we will show you..."

--

Deep within the massive living vessel, that served as the Supreme Overlord's flagship, a large delegation of every Yuuzhan Vong caste sat at a large table. While the Supreme Overlod himself sat on a huge spike throne on the other end of the vast cavrnous room. His throne chair was elevated above all the others, as to show his superiority.

"I should like to discuss the prosecution of the war. What do you have to say, Warmaster?"

Tsavong Lah slamed his fist down with a crash on the arm of his chair.

"I have only one word to say, and that word is _Victory_!" his delegation growled in agreement. "The enemy capital is ours," the warmaster continued, "and you have taken formal possession of it! We followed the capture of Yuuzhan'tar with our victory at Borleias! Supreme Commander Nas Choka's fleet does well in Hutt space. With the exception of the unfortunate Komm Karsh, our forces have been victorious everywhere ."

Onimi, at the overlord's feet, gave a little giggle that echoed strangely in the room's cavernous space.

The warmaster bared his teeth. Shimrra gave a rumble of warning to Onimi for his disrespect, and then his gaze settled on Tsavong Lah.

"Onimi may spawn wretched nonesense," he said, "but he has a point. Your attempt to capture Jaina Solo at Hapes was a complete failure."

Having no choice but to acknowledge his defeat, Tsavong Lah bowed his head. "I confess it."

"And the casualties we took for the capture of Yuuzhan'tar were enormous. The first two waves destroyed, the third, even though victorious, was decimated. After that, Borleias was a very expensive victory—more, in my judgement, than the planet was worth. Your own father died. Plus Komm Karsh's defeat was expensive in both lives and material. I am not as forgiving as my predecessor."

A fanatical gleam entered the warmaster's eyes. "We would give these lives again, and more!" he declared. "What is a warrioir's life compared to the glory of the Yuuzhan Vong?"

Shimrra's answer was sharp. "I do not dispute your warrior's glory, or their willingness to die! That is not what is at issue."

"I beg the Supreme One's pardon," warmaster Lah said. "I did not understand—"

"Do not assume me a fool!" Shimrra barked. He pointed at Tsavong Lah. "You have won your victories by sending your troops over a rampart of out own dead! How do you intend to replace these casualties?"

"My lord—I—" The warmaster was at a loss. "I have fulfilled all our primary objectives—I have given you the capital—"

"We may grow more ships, but warrioirs must be _bred_," Shimrra said. "It will take a generation or more before our formations stand again at full strength, and we now have many more worlds to defend."

"I will give you more victories!" Tsavong Lah cried. "The infidels are routed! If I follow up our victories, they will break!"

The warmaster was interrupted by yet another giggle from Onimi. "The warmaster is not listening! He needs a new pair of ears—or perhaps the organ that lies between them."

A hiss of fury escaped his throat as Tsavong Lah glowered at Onimi.

"Silence." Again the word came from Shimrra. Though the Overlord's tone was soft, the room's admirable acoustics made the word sing in the air. A hush followed. though Tsavong Lah seemed visibly to be choking on his words as he again bowed before his superior.

The Supreme Overlord spoke on. "You ask to follow the enemy. I have read our strength reports. We do not have sufficient forces both to maintain the offensive and to hold what we have already taken."

"My Lord." Tsavong Lah kept his head bowed. "With all respect—we pursue a broken foe. We may expect nothing but glorious slaughter thats adds great glory to your name."

Shimrra's voice was icy. "The enemy that wiped out Komm Karsh was hardly _broken. _And may i remind you that Komm Karsh's fleet was our sole strategic reserve? From this point on, moving any warrior to strengthen one force will weaken another."

Tsavong Lah had no answer. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

"Our forces will break off offensive operations for the present," Shimrra said. "We may resume the offensive once we finish a reorganization that brings more warriors to the field."

"As the Supreme One wishes,"

--

"The Ori?" Cal Omas asked, "Who are they? What are they doing in our reality? I thought you said that they are from your universe."

"Well, there is a slight chance that they were able to follow us, through the rip in the barrier between our two universes." Sam explained, "In other words, when we accidentally blated a hole into your universe, the Ori, theoretically, could have followed us through." A look of concern showed slightly on Luke Skywalker's face.

"If that's true, then we could have an enemy, with the same strength as the Yuuzhan Vong. Both have the same motivations, religion." Luke Skywalker said, "Both have the cruel policies. But the only real difference is that the Ori have technology that might outsine the New Republic's, while theYuuzhan Vong rely solely on biotech."

"The humans that attacked your planet aren't actually the Ori. They are the human followers, those who believe in the religion that was originally propagated by the Ori themselves." Daniel stated, "The Ori are ascended beings that, over the ages had evolved as a race to the point that they shed their physical bodies and now exist solely as energy in another dimension."

"But you were able to kill them, no?" Kyp asked.

"Well...To be honest, we don't know if we were successful in our attempts. We did send a weapon, that was supposed to be capable of destroying them, through the supergate on our en-"

"Wait, what is a 'supergate'?" Kenth Hamner asked.

"Oh, right they don't know what a stargate is," Daniel said, turning to his fellow squadmates.

"A stargate is a device created by an ancient race that once lived in our galaxy. They built a whole network of these gates across our galaxy," Daniel said to the Jedi Masters and the Chief of State.

"Yes, but what do they do? Is this 'Supergate' a weapon?" Cal Omas asked.

"No. The Supergate isn't a weapon, but when the gate is finished. The Ori followers will be able to flood this galaxy with their troops, and fleets. Which could mean alot of trouble for your galaxy, since one ship managed to decimate one of your fleets." Daniel said.

"But how will they do that? I thought you said that the supergate isn't a weapon, and if it isn't a weapon then what is it?" Luke asked, his expression slightly changed to annoyance.

"A supergate is a device that transports living matter across great distances, for example between galaxies," Sam explained, "but in order for this to happen, two gates have to be connected to one another."

"So they have to build one of these supergates in this reality in order to complete the connection." Kyp concluded.

"Technically yes." Sam confirmed the Jedi's suspicions.

Everyone stood in silence, taking in the grim news differently. At that moment one of the Chief of State's aide's datapad beeped once, the aide took a quick glance at it before walking up to Cal Omas and whispering something in his ear.

"Very well then. Tell him we'll meet with him right away." Cal said to the aide.

"So what's going on?" Mitchell asked, sitting down in a chair and helping himself to some food.

Cal walked up beside Luke, "So, what did u find, can we trust them?" he whispered to the Jedi Grand Master.

"Yes. I believe so, i detected no intentions to harm us. They were truthfull from the very start. Anyway in my opinion they could make very powerful allies, from what Han and Leia told us about their weapons..." Luke told the leader of the New Republic.

Cal looked at him seriously. "Very well." He said, closing his eyes and then turning to face General Landry and the rest of sg1.

"Well, unfortunately we have some very important business to attend to. So if you would excuse us." Cal and his aides briskly turned around and left the room, escorted by the New Republic honor guards. The Jedi gave one last glance and then followed suit.

"Well. That went well," Daniel said, picking up the book he was reading off the table.

"Yea," Mitchell said, "Good job." Patting Daniel on the shoulder as he walked past, still holding the sandwich he was eating previously.

--

The Prior walked up to the rows of dead, as his staff began to glow, he raised his staff high before letting it crash into the ground. A blinding flash of light erupted from the orb at the top. Within moments the light faded, the Prior walked back to his place. All the New Republic survivors looked around, trying to find out what the Prior had just done. However moments later the bodies of the dead began to move, groaning. Slowly but steadily the dead came back to life.

Astonished by what they had just seen, loved ones ran up to embrace each other. Close friends greeted each other as though for the first time. General Deson looked on in surprise on his face.

"No, thats impossible. How did you do it?"

"What you have just witnessed, is the power of the Ori. The power of the _gods."_ The figure said simply.

_The power of the gods you say? _Renno Selso sat by the edge of the mass of New Republic survivors. Many in the large gathering were military, yet others were civilians who had participated in their planet's defense but ultimately failed. No matter what their role was during the strike, they shared one thing in common, they all wore a look of surprise on their faces.

Renno's original mission to Bestine was to infiltrate the planet's defense force and to identify, report, and if possible, to sabotage any major weaknessess. Of course everything changed when these humans came to Bestine. Renno had immediately informed his master of this, shortly after doing this, he received new orders.

He was to assess the strength of this attack, and see if the New Republic was able to hold. Naturally the New Republic military failed in its task to prevent the capture of all major population centers on the planet, but what struck Renno was the fact that the attack force was comprised of no more than one cruiser sized vessel. Another thing that appauled him, was that the New Republic planetary defense forces were defeated in mere hours, something only the Yuuzhan Vong could achieve, except with major csualties.

"What are the advantages of following Origin you ask yourselves. The advantages are, that you will have the same protection that the previously deceased had. The Ori will not let you die...unless you have dissapointed them. The Ori will protect you from your enemies, escpecially these Yuuzhan Vong, the Ori will help you crush them beneath your boot. The Ori are willing to share their knowledge, with _us, _their creation. All that the Ori ask is that you believe in them, embrace them, and you will be rewarded." the preacher scanned the crowed, which now almost all were listening intently.

"What is your decision?" he asked one finally time. Silence filled the air as one after another, civilians and soldiers alike bowed down, untill everyone was down on the ground.

"So be it." the commander said, motioning for a Prior to come then whispering something to him. The Prior nodded turning to the people, raising his hands and dozens of little books, the cover of which was dominated by a strange symbol, flew out into the crowd. The books were caught by eager hands.

Salen turned away as the hour long prayer began, he let a smile grow wide.

--

The ride from orbit was long and borin, but the ride from the giant floating city to Admiral Ackbar's underwater estate was even longer. Giving the group a long time to think about what had happened before.

When they had docked and entered the little underwater hut, they saw Admiral Ackbar, hero of the Rebellion, floating gently along the invisible currents of the large pool, which took most of the room. Winter sat by the edge of the pool, dangling her feet just beneath the water. She smiled broadly when she saw who had come to see them.

"Jacen!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and rushing to meet the boy who she was once in charge of caring for.

Ackbar swam toward the group, with what looked like a Calamari smile on his face. "Ah you have come!"

"Admiral Ackbar, i see you are relaxing today?" Cal asked an amused grin formed.

"Actually I have called you all here today...because i believe i have a plan that will destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. Once and for all."

**The next chapter. Enjoy.  
R&R please.**


	7. A way back home

**Chapter 7**

**A way back home**

Nom Anor briskly down the multi-coloured, organic corridor, inside the giant worldship that served as the Supreme Overlord's flagship and seat of power. He had just left one of those mind breaking meetings, the chief shaper Ch'Gang Hool had paid dearly for the failings in the vital worldshaping of Yuuzhan'tar. During the meeting, Nom Anor could feel the pressure of the Supreme Overlord's mind in his. It seemed that everyone at the meeting also felt it, especdially when he

The meeting with the Supreme Overlord didn't go too well. The meeting itself lasted a mere, half a standard hour. But in that time, Shimrra managed to inspire fear into all those who attended.

As expected, the Supreme Overlord demanded the report's from all the attending caste leaders. Most of them had pleasing things to report, the exception of the Master Shaper in charge of the worldshaping of Yuuzhan'tar. Ch'Gang Hool was executed for his incompetence, Nom Anor and Warmaster Tsavong Lah had also come close to losing their heads, were it not for the Overlord's sudden change in subject, they might have indeed been executed.

The executor quickly made his way to his office, walking through an organic membrane, which opened as he approached. As soon as he had walked into the room, the villip choir started to emmit noises, he immediately he grabbed a villip that sat in the corner of the room. He opened it, and the face of one of his operatives formed from the fleshy mass.

"Renno Selso reporting in." the human face said.

"What is it?" Nom Anor asked, putting the villip down, and sitting down to what would pass for an organic desk.

"I was unable to complete any of my objectives you have set for me, because of a...unforeseen complications." the human spy said outwardly, something that disturbed Nom Anor.

"What do you mean by that?" Nom Anor barring his yellowed teeth at the villip, not caring if his anger showed. But the spy seemed to be unafraid of his superior.

"The planet had recently come under attack from an unknown faction in this galaxy. They managed to defeat the planetary defenses in less than a few hours." Selso reported, in a dull toneless voice. This new information immediately caught the executor's attention.

"In a matter of hours?" he asked, genuinely surprised, "I didn't think there were any other races in this galaxy that could wipe out a New Republic planetary defense force, apart from the Yuzzhan Vong."

"That was my conclusion as well, but these humans have a more advanced form of heretical technology." Selso hissed.

"Well, that isn't hard to believe. After all, every race in this galaxy have access to advanced infidel technology. Is that all you have to report?" Nom Anor asked.

The operatives face shook from left to right, "Very well. Your new orders are to gather as much information about these new infidels. Your next check in will be in forty-eight Yuuzhan'tar standard hours." Nom Anor informed his agent.

"Very well. I will report in two days time." The agent relayed his schedule before the villip on his side terminated the connection. Nom Anor stroked his own villip and it too closed and went into a hibernating state. _This war just got interesting, _Nom Anor thought to himself as he began his duties as executor.

--

"I would like to thank you all for agreeing to meet with me," Ackbar said, slowly drifting on the invisible currents, "I know that you're all very busy with trying to put the new government back together."

"We're never too busy to meet with one of the greatest heroes of the Rebellion," Cal Omas said. "You were my commander during the Galactic Civil War, please don't think that I'm going to pull rank on you now."

"Besides, it was Borsk Fey'lya who insisted on your retirement," Sien Sovv added. "Please understand that no one in the Defense Force wanted you to go—least of all myself."

"That's very kind of you," Ackbar said. His trembling hands keyed a datapad that was lying on the edge of the little pool. "Though retirement is welcome in one sense. I now possess a great deal of time to think. And I have been thinking a great deal about the Yuuzhan Vong, the greatest menace since Palpatine." He stated. "My speculations aren't completely uninformed because I have...friends...within the government who have provided the data."

He looked up at the others. "Nothing secret has come my way, but some analyses have found their way to me."

Luke glanced at the two heads of Intelligence, Nylykerka and Dif Scaur, both of whom were being carefull to maintain innocent expressions. Admiral Sovv's jowled face was likewise bland.

"Of course I've been in the service for a long time, at the highest levels," Ackbar continued.. "And I understand how the service works. So let's open the survey with our military."

--

Moff Flennic, the pompous man who served as the leader of the Moff council in the Empire, sat, hunched over his desk, studying the latest reports from his respective departments when he heard knocks on his ornate oak door. "Come in." he said automatically, not once taking his eyes from the data set before him.

The moff's personal assistant, opened the door and entered. "What can I do for you mr Jonas?" The Moff asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Moff Flennic, sir. We have just received word that the Star Destroyer _Defender _has just entered orbit_, _it has returned from it's operation."

"Open a channel to the captain." Flennic ordered his personal assistant. As Jonas activated his comm and relayed the request, Flennic turned to look at the viewscreen that slid out from the beige coloured wall.

The screen flickered and the face of captain Arnos appeared. "Moff Flennic." he said slightly bowing his head.

"Did you complete your mission?" the moff asked distractedly picked at something in his teeth.

"Umm..well...we...there were a few...complications." stuttered Arnos, small beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"You didn't answer the question." Flennic retorted, looking serious. "I'll ask again. Did you finish your mission and captured the unknown vessel that we picked up on our long range sensors."

"Well...no." the captain answered, seeing no point in lying to the moff.

Flennic's pompous face turned a dark shade of red in anger, "What?! And...where are the other ships that went with you?" Flennic asked, as realisation dawned on him, as he saw that the sensor display screen was only showing one ship in orbit. "What happened to the other Star Destroyer and the two frigates I sent with you?"

"Well the Star Destroyer _Vengeance_ has been...well..temporarily disabled." the captain said confidently.

"What!? Are you telling me that a Star Destroyer was _disabled_ by, what was supposed to be a knocked out space ship. Do you know how many favours I had to call in to get that Star Destroyer?" Flennic berrated the clumsy starship captain.

_Well, hes gonna end up without a job very soon._ Jonas mused, idly looking over the schedule that he had prepared hours earlier.

After a moment of ackward silence captain Arnos quickly regained his wits. "I am sincerely sorry. I will not fail again." he stated, bowing his head as a show of respect.

"Yes, thats right you won't fail again...because you will never again get the chance to." the moff declared, "As of immediately I am pulling your rank and awarding captaincy to your second in command!"

Jonas tried as hard as he could, but ultimately failed to suppress the flicker of a smile when he saw the captain's ridiculous facial expression.

"But...sir...I..-" Arnos stuttered.

"But what? You cost me a Star Destroyer. I have no further use for you, other than demoting you." the moff said in a cold tone.

Just as the captain was opening his mouth to protest further, the moff flicked a switch and the screen went blank, terminating the connection from his end.

"That was troublesome." Flennic sighed, collapsing back into his leather armchair and taking another sip from his glass.

"Yes, sir." Was all that Jonas could say before the moff waved him off.

--

"The Yuuzhan Vong warriors are brave," Ackbar continued to elaborate on his information about the Yuuzhan Vong. "They are aggressive, they obey orders without hesitation, fight to the death, retreat reluctantly or never, and never surrender." He drew a long breath, and sighed it out.

"Considering their other advantages, it is lucky for us that they possess these weaknesses."

Luke stared at Ackbar in amazement. _Of course_. Why hadn't he realized that before?

"Weaknesses!" Scaur's astonished cry filled the air. "You call these weaknesses?"

"Of course," Ackbar said simply. "We can _count_ on the enemy to have these traits. That means they are predictable. And while each of these traits may be admirable in itself, together they add up to _massive and systematic weaknesses_!"

Ackbar help up his hand and extended a single finger as far as the hand's webbing would permit. "Foolhardy courage will bring the Yuuzhan Vong into this trap." He held out a second finger.

"Unthinking obedience means that Vong subordinates won't dare question their superiors even if they have doubts." Third finger. "Unthinking obedience also means that warriors can't exercise initiative and they won't change their plans without their superior's permission, even if their superiors are out of touch or have an unrealistic idea of the situation."

Ackbar held a fourth finger." Because the Yuuzhan Vong consider death inevitable and never seek to prolong their lives, they will continue to fight on even in a hopeless cause. Their superiors' courage and belief in their cause will make them reluctant to order a retreat until it's too late. With these facts together, my friends, form a weapon with which we will _destroy the Vong!_" He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the pools edge. Cal Omas flinched in surprise.

"A trap," Luke said, "implies bait."

Ackbar gasped agreement as Winter moistened his forehead. "And the bait must be real. It must be something for which the Yuuzhan Vong will commit all their available strength."

"And what would that be?" Cal asked.

"_Us,_ I suppose," Dif Scaur said, looking about the table. "The government." His eyes, in their hollow sockets, turned to Ackbar. "What sort of timing are you considering? When should this trap be set?"

"At the moment we have a great advantage," Ackbar said. "We can defeat their—their 'yamosks'; we can confuse their communications and cause them to fire on one another. We don't know how long these advantages will last."

"But like you said, dare we fight a decisive battle so many raw troops?" Sien Sovv asked, Ackbar lifted his head to make eye contact.

"No, we daren't." Ackbar replied. "Our forces must be seasoned in battle before we can attempt a major engagement."

"How do we season them without major engagements?" Dif Scaur asked.

"We season them with many _small_ engagements." Surveying the faces of all those who were present. "The Yuuzhan Vong now have the same problem we had at the start of the war. Too many planets, too many trade lanes. Most if not all their armed forces are tied down defending worlds. We should let the fleet loose on these targets—_all_ of them."

Ackbar held up a webbed hand. "But we should never strike where we know the enemy is strong. Our military must be seasoned, but seasoned in victory. Through one success after another, they will learn to trust their commanders, and will grow in confidence to the point where they can expect only _victory_." His huge Calamarian eyes turned back to Sovv.

"You must give your commanders a great deal of initiative in choosing their targets. You must give them permission to take risks, and occasionaly fail. Raid isolated detachments, disrupt lines of communication, isolate enemy worlds from one another. But you must never strike where the enemy is strong. Only where he is weak."

"The Rebellion all over again," Cal Omas said. "That's how we fought the Empire in the first years."

"But when we fought the Empire," Cal continued, "we didn't have so many places to defend. Our government was small and able to move to places like Yavin and Hoth. We didn't have millions of refugees that needed to be fed or resettled."

"We must defend only those places that are vital to the war," Ackbar said. "They must be defended the way we defended Coruscant or Borleias, where even a victory for the Yuuzhan Vong will be too costly."

"And what places are those?" Cal asked curiously.

"Places where our fleets are reinforced. Mon Calamari, Kuat, Corellia." Ackbar sighed again. "That's all."

"Thats _all_?" Cal asked.

"Anything else"—Ackbar waved a hand—"give away when the enemy attacks. It will stretch the Yuuzhan Vong resources weaker everywhere else."

"But what about the refugees?" Luke asked, in an alarmed tone. "What about the huge transport ships we tried to protect?"

Ackbar turned to Luke, his eyes were cold yet full of regret. "We must not defend these huge targets, doing so will only make us weak."

Luke felt a chill creep up his spine. "But I have sworn to protect the weak," he said.

"Who is weak?" Ackbar asked. "_We_ are weak. While _we_ are weak, the enemy thrives and the refugees are doomed no matter what we do. But once we are _strong,_ the enemy will have better things to do than attack convoys"

Luke turned away. "I understand." The very thought of sacrificing innocent lives to the enemy turned his gut.

"How long to you think the fleet will be ready for a major action against the enemy?" Dif Scaur asked, his pale face almost blending in with the white walls behind him.

Ackbar's response was swift, "Three months," he said. "Three months of continuous low-level engagement with the enemy should give us a battle ready force able to hold their own against the Yuuzhan Vong."

A smile crept its way along the mans face. "Three months...your timing is expedient." Luke gave him a suspicious look.

"Any comments?" Cal asked, looking around the domed room.

"Well, I work for Admiral Sovv, so we can assist in gather the necessary information vital for this plan, and suggest possible targets."

Dif Scaur nodded towards Cal. "We can do much the same, of course, at the direction of the Chief of State."

What was going to happen in three months that could change the Admiral Ackbars plans? Did Scaur have another plan that would win them the war? Or—a chill wafted up Luke's neck—did Scaur know that the _enemy_ would render the plan ineffective?

Luke would have to watch Scaur very carefully, he thought. Perhaps, very quietly, Mara could do the same.

--

The Odyssey hung in orbit over the New Republic capital. General Landry stood by the large viewscreen in the mess hall, the rest of sg1 sat at a table nearby.

"Perhaps we should ask that, Luke Skywalker to help us out, eh?" Vala was saying.

"Maybe, if they even want to help us. It looks here, like they are already in a crisis." Daniel responded, studying the data that was sent to him from the Chief of State's office shortly after the 'welcoming delegation' had left. "It says here, that for the last several years. The New Republic was fighting a losing war against the..." he took another quick glance at the datapad, "the Yuuzhan Vong."

"So, in other words, they are getting their asses kicked, no?" Mitchell remarked, taking a bite from an apple he plundered from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Well, yea."

"Unfortunately for us, that's not our only problem. First we have to repair the ship, then find out what our Ori friends are up to, then find a way back home." Mitchel said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well repairing the ship shouldn't be too hard, with time we should be able." Sam said. "And we already know what the Ori are up to. So that just leaves the last thing on our to-do list."

"The last task might not be as difficult as you may think, colonel Carter." Teal'c said.

_Of course,_ realization finally dawned on Daniel.

"Oh yea, why do you think that?" Mitchell asked, turning to face Teal'c.

"Well. Lucky for us, the Ori are already building our way back." Daniel said, a grin on his face.

**Author's Note: Heres the next chapter, enjoy :)**


End file.
